The present invention relates to a shower head having a high cleaning power, capable of saving water, and further being user-friendly.
Shower heads are widely used, for example, in households, for bathing or washing a car or the like, and industrially, in washing shower devices and the like. In these shower heads, a shower main body is equipped with a shower discharge section in which a great number of pressurized water spraying pores each having a small diameter are made. As a great number of string-like water jets sprayed from the shower head are made to collide on a surface to be washed, attached stains are peeled off or dissolved to be cleaned.
With the above-described structure, the cleaning power depends mostly on the impact power of the water jets and the amount of water applied. Therefore, in order to obtain a sufficient cleaning power, a great amount of high-pressure running water is required, due to which an advantage of saving water cannot be expected.